Of mice and vikings
by Yiramy
Summary: Having an UN meeting in the Netherlands wasn't a good idea after all. Especially when Netherlands and Denmark were together. Norway wasn't really helping, either...
1. Chapter 1

_Where does this come from? Well. Uh..hard to explain. Let's just treat it as a crack twoshot._

xXx

A blond, young looking man, wearing a blue sailor suit complete with hat, who's face carried a bored or even blank expression walked down in the streets of Amsterdam. He didn't really stand out, since Amsterdam was full with extraordinary people like him. Amsterdam was full with foreign people like him. No one was surprised when he asked something English. It was normal in Amsterdam, the capital of the Netherlands.

Of course, none would have thought he wasn't a normal human.

His name was Erik, Erik Sørensen and he was from Norway. Actually, to be precise, he wasn't only from Norway, he wás Norway. And Norway...was just taking a walk. In silence. Little did he know his precious silence would soon be disturbed by two tall, laid-back, slightly drunk men.

''Hé! Norge! Norge!''

Erik turned around with the same blank expression on his face, an expression that didn't change when he noticed his cheerful, grinning neighbour and friend. A scent of beer drove in his nose. Denmark.

''You've been drinking.''

The man pushed a bottle in Erik's hand and grabbed him to drag him over to the other man, who sheepishly waved and grinned before lying down again.

''Norge, we have a plaaan.''

Norway reached the trees and open field where the two of them sat down, one on each side of Netherlands. If he remembered this right, this was the Vondelpark...was it allowed to be drunk in public places like this? He stared at the beer bottle and gave it to the man beside him, who was more than happy to receive it. Netherlands didn't only smell like beer, he also smelled like...oh dear, they were high, too? The two of them shouldn't be left alone.

''You two do realise we have a meeting tomorrow?''

''Of course. We're not gaga,'' Netherlands answered.

They heard a giggle at their right side and Denmark commenting on Lady Gaga's newest outfit and how it would suit Norway. Said person pretended he didn't hear that and turned his focus on the non-Nordic nation instead.

''What's this plan Danmark is talking about?''

''Oh. Well. Nucleair bombs suck.''

Norway stared at him. ''Some explanation would be appreciated, Nederland.''

Netherlands grunted, grabbed another bottle and looked lazily at him. ''Basically...it's all about who's having the most nucleair bombs and destroying everything and such. It's not about fighting but about who can kill the most innocent people.'' He kicked off his shoes and saw one flying near the ducks in the pond. With a smile he watched the ducks making a huge noise, glaring angry at him, as if they were threatening him. His ducks weren't afraid of anything.

''So...we're going to show what it really was about and shock everyone tomorrow. Matthias said he would like to be viking once again.''

Norway couldn't do nothing but stare. Speechless. What kind of crazy, weird, mindless plan was that? Clearly a stupid idea of two drunk men. They were really planning to do such a...

''Join uuuus, viking Norge. We'll revive our eraaa,'' Denmark interrupted his thoughts. He shot an annoying glare to him, although the idea was tempting. He sighed, took the half-finished bottle away from Netherlands' hand and took a sip himself. Hmm. 1664. Belgian brand. Finally, some good stuff. Norway drank some more and threw the bottle at the other Nordic.

''So...let me get this straight. You two are going to show up in your old clothing, complete with axe and pipe?'' he asked, unbelievably. Denmark answered with a loud 'jaaaaa'. ''Even though you're the host, Nederland? I can't believe you guys. You're really going to do this?''

''We're going to do this becáuse I'm the host country,'' Netherlands corrected him.

''And you'll join us...viking Norge...I know you'll like it...'' the other nodded, surrounded by empty beer bottles. Norway just groaned. He knew it was a bad idea to hold an UN meeting in the Netherlands.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where does this come from? Hard to explain. Let's call it a dare. c:_

xXx

Their host was late. It was unusual for the Netherlands to be late. Besides, he wasn't the only one absent. Both Norway and Denmark were nowhere to be seen. Fearing that something might've happened, his neighbour Germany decided to check up on them. However, before he could even leave the room, a blond Nordic nation with a slightly bored expression stepped in. It went quiet. Deadly quiet. No one dared to say a word. And the Nordic nation acted like nothing had happened, like everything was normal. Eyes scanning through the room, he found his chair and walked to it, ignoring the glares and stares from others. Some metal rings made a light, thin sound every time he raised his leg. After having crossed the room, he sat down, arms crossed, looking at everybody with that same blank expression. Then he smirked.

Before anyone could react, they heard something else. A loud voice singing in a language only few people could understand. They all knew who it was, though. Denmark. He appeared in front of the doorstep and waved at England and Scotland before walking further.

''Unsinnig...''

The cheerful nation turned around, smiling widely, almost hitting Greece with his axe. ''Do you have a problem, Tyskland?''

''Sie sind verrückt,'' Germany responded, clearly angry at this dress-up. ''What are you thinking? Carnival? Halloween? While we're having an important meeting about the environment, the poles, the human rights, legalisation of euthanasia...you come dressed up like this...as Vikings? It's a meeting! Keinem Kostümfest!''

''Ruhig, Duitsland.'' Said nation turned around, only to see the host leaning against the door. Oh no. Not him, too. But it was true. The Netherlands wasn't dressed in his usual military clothing, no. He was dressed in his old heavy three-layered coat. He gracefully draped the coat on the only empty chair left. They now saw it wasn't just his coat. The Dutch nation returned to the fashion of the Golden Age. He smiled at England, who glared back and smiled at Japan, who just avoided his gaze. Their relationship was somewhat strained these days.

''What do you think you're doing? Explain yourself.'' England stood up, hands on the table. He leaned towards Norway and Denmark; the first one pretended he didn't saw England, the other one had his feet on the table and polishing his axe with his sleeve.

''Showing what we used to be,'' Norway responded coolly, before following Denmarks example and putting his feet on the table as well.

''I can see bloody see that!'' England yelled.

''You don't understand...'' The scent of smoke slowly filled the room. His neighbour stared at him as if he suddenly grew two noses. ''You can't smoke in here, Niederlande!''

''Watch me.'' The Netherlands responded. He smiled at the confusion. They really didn't understand, did they. ''Come on! We're nations! Not robots or slaves from our people. We debated so much the last year...we forgot who we are. We're nations. Not some bureaucratic coffeeloving greyhaired, longbearded slightly demented old man who's job consists of taking notes at meetings. We need to get back to the past. Without the wars. But with the intensity of the life we live. We all should realise that.''

The sprinkler system went on. The papers got wet, ink ran across the folders. Norway closed his eyes. Denmark laughed and threw his head in his neck. England even managed to smile.

''How poetic. But I guess...you're right.''

xXx

_Dictionary of the non-English; Google translator will help you! No, I'm kidding. _

_Unsinnig = absurd _

_Tyskland = Germany _

_Sie sind verrückt = You are crazy (plural)_

_Keinem Kostümfest = Not a costume party _

_Ruhig = Calm _

_Niederlande = the Netherlands_


End file.
